


and his heart went aooga

by klance



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Lance will be a total doof, M/M, Mutual Pining, hotel au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 10:30:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8574868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klance/pseuds/klance
Summary: Lance and his buddies stay in a hotel in San Diego and everything is fine until he spots a hot guy (Keith, who else?)





	

 Lance trailed behind Hunk, dragging his bag lethargically. The doors ahead of them opened with a  _whoosh_ , and the sudden air conditioning made Lance shiver.

 "Huuuunk," he groaned. "I'm tiiiired." Hunk kept walking, cracking his neck with a wince.

 "We're all tired, Lance. Shiro said he has our room cards, so we have to wait for him. There's a sitting area over there. Go sit. I need something to  _eat_ ," Hunk said. His stomach growled loudly.

 "Fine, but if I fall asleep and get kidnapped or something, it's all your fault and you'll have one less friend, and Shiro will get mad at you, and—" Lance cut off as he stifled a yawn. Hunk rolled his eyes.

 "Just go."

 Lance ambled towards an armchair at the side of the main lobby and plopped down, rubbing his eyes tiredly. All things considered, if he were to get kidnapped, this wouldn't be the worst place for it to happen in. The chairs were nice and comfortable, the ornate chandeliers gave off lighting that was just right, and the polished tile floor was fancy enough to die on. Also, quite frankly, at five in the morning, even the most positive of people would be ready for death; Lance was no exception.

 Coming to the hotel this early wasn't the best plan, but the reservations were made last minute and they had no choice.  In Lance's opinion, Comic Con was worth at  _least_  one of his kidneys. And getting a hotel only a few miles away from it? More organs than he had in his body. Shiro was lucky to have been friends with the CEO of the hotel chain, a woman named Allura who, unfortunately, was not interested in Lance. Shiro was  _really_  lucky.

 Hunk still wasn't back yet, and Lance could feel his eyes starting to droop, so he pulled out his phone. He had a few message notifications.

==

> **Father of Three (Takashi Shirogane):** Wait a few more minutes, guys. Me and Pudge are almost there. Sorry for the delay.

 

> **Father of Three (Takashi Shirogane):** *Pidge

 

> **Father of Three (Takashi Shirogane):**  Oops

 

> **i love garfielf and He loves Me (Pidge Gunderson):** wow :(

==

 Lance didn't bother replying. Instead, he blew out a sigh and sank  further into the chair he was sitting in. He didn't jump when a hand touched his head.

 "Dude, don't fall asleep yet," said Hunk, "Didn't you see the messages?"

 Lance made a noise that vaguely resembled a yes and grabbed for Hunk's hand.

 "You do know that I'm gay, Hunk?" Lance asked without opening his eyes.

 "Um... yes?"

 "Then you must realize that you preventing my beauty sleep is homophobic and that I will not stand for it." Hunk didn't bother with a response. He pulled his hand away and sank down into the seat opposite Lance, heaving out a sigh worthy of a 60-year-old man who just caught his grandson jerking off. The two sat in a comfortable silence, watching the entryway languidly. Hunk pulled out his phone.

==

> **Hunky Monkey (Hunk Kalawaiʻa):** Where

 

> **Hunky Monkey (Hunk Kalawai’a):** Where are yuo gguys

 

> **i love garfielf and He loves Me (Pidge Gunderson):** <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wygLNFdUgtw>

 

> **i love garfielf and He loves Me (Pidge Gunderson):** look up

==

 Lance and Hunk simultaneously looked up to see Pidge walking towards them (making finger guns).

 “Where’s Shiro?” Lance asked when Pidge got within hearing distance. They threw themselves onto the loveseat to the left of Hunk and Lance.

 “He’s checking in. He should be back any moment. Actually, he’s right there.” Pidge said, pointing behind Lance and Hunk. They swiveled their heads in anticipation, only to be faced with nothing. Pidge kicked up their legs and yawned.

 “Made you look.” Lance and Hunk groaned.

 

 A few minutes later, Shiro had arrived and had handed Hunk and Lance their room cards.

 “Lance and Hunk are together, and I’ll be with Pidge. We have all of today and tomorrow to go sightseeing. Then it’s Comic Con, then home. Make the most of your stay, guys. It’s not every day you get to fly six hours to San Diego and stay in such a nice hotel. We’ll be seeing Allura at Comic Con, so remember to thank her, ok?” Everyone grunted their assent.

 Lance and Hunk took the elevator to the sixth floor and all but ran towards their room, eager for a few hours of sleep. After a few minutes of fumbling with the room key, the door opened and Lance made a beeline towards the closest bed. The moment his face hit the soft pillows, he was out like a light.

**Author's Note:**

> <3


End file.
